1. Technical Field
The disclosure of the present invention relates to the field of display technology, and particularly to a pixel structure, a display substrate and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, arrangement manners of R, G, B, and W sub-pixels in each pixel may be divided into a stripe-shaped arrangement manner indicated by broken lines in FIG. 1(a) and a checkerboard-shaped arrangement manner indicated by broken lines in FIG. 1(b).